paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Snow In The Mountains: Chapter 6
Just Before Starting Incase you missed chapter 5: Here it is And the next chapter: Snow In The Mountains: Chapter 7 Enjoy The Story Chase nodded, "Why don't we go visit Miss Palm?" Crimson shook his head, "Too late, don't ya think?" "Oui, let us try tomorrow." Seashell agreed. "Fine." came a dissapointed reply. ♤♡♤♡♤♡ "No, I have never heard of that name." "Oh, my mistake, I was under the impression that he was your husband." Chase replied in mock shock. "What did you say his name was?" Miss Palm, Phil's teacher. "Sting Palm." came the reply, in pretend innocence. "He does have the same surname as me, though." she wiped a blackboard clean and re-organized a bunch of papers. Chase nodded, he gathered a pile of colourful books and placed them back in the bookshelf. "One of your students told me you were married to him." "Don't be silly!" Miss Palm said quickly, "Granted we have the same surname, but that doesn't really mean any thing!" "Oh, sorry, must have been some mistake." Chase apologized,"Anyway, I really should go now." he retreated out the room. He closed the classroom door behind himself, but he didn't go anywhere, he remained outside the door with strained ears. "Yes....we have to talk...... someone is snooping around..." he heard Miss Palm on her mobile, which she pulled once Chase had shut the door. ♤♡♤♡♤♡♤♡ "Sting, what are you up to know?" Miss Palm demanded. Sting twirled around to face the Springer Spaniel, she frowned at him. "And I thought you came to see me because you wanted to." "I do want to, want to find out what you've done this time. Don't tell you had something to do with those missing kids?" The black and white Springer Spaniel shook his head, "Hmhmmm, and if I tell you?" "You have to, I'm your wife." "True, true, but you pulled out of the 'operations' some time ago. That information is not accessible for you, anymore." Miss Palm stamped her foot in rage, "Listen to me! If you know anything about those missing kids, tell me. Their parents are worried sick!" "Eh, no, they are with their parents." ♤♡♤♡♤♡ Everest sighed, she was going to do it. She pushed the door open, and walked into the room. "Crimson! I want to help!" She looked around the empty room, and placed her hands on her hips. He wasn't here. She went to find her mother, she found her talking to her husband. Who was finally home. "Dad!" Everest shrieked and hugged her father. Her father smiled,"Hey, princess. Sorry I couldn't come sooner, I only found out yesterday about all the going ons." Everest smiled," It's fine, besides, your here now, thats what matters." "I did try to send messages, and phone, but they didn't get through." Aracka smiled and ruffled her daughter's fringe. "What did you want, dear?" "Oh yes, have you seen Crimson?" Everest asked. "I think he might have gone somewhere with Chase, why?" ♤♡♤♡♤♡♤ "What?" growled Blue-eyes. "I told you, she phoned someone and told them about having some meeting." Chase replied. "And you didn't follow her?" "No." "Wh-" Crimson's reply was cut off, Seashell's mum, Claudia, entered the room with a tray of milky tea. "This should do you good, dears." she placed the tray on the table infront of them. "Thanks." Chase wrapped his paws around mug. Seashell entered the room, carrying her laptop, "Regarde at this." "What is it?" asked Claudia. "Juste quelques recherches." Seashell told her mother. "Okay, I'll leave you to it." she went back to the kitchen. Seashell placed the laptop on the table so that both her friends could see it, "Chime and Floss Sailfin don't have any histoire with kidnappings, but they have did do a séries of bankrobberies." "Ahaa." Chase nodded and studied the text on the screen. "And, we know their suspected accomplice, Sting Palm, is married to Phil's teacher." "Suspected, but never proven quilty, unlike Chime and Floss here." Crimson told them. Chase nodded, "Right, but why did they move up from bank robberies, to 1st degree murder?" Seashell considered this, "Sauf si, there was something in it for them?" Crimson took a gulp of his warm drink, "Had to be something pretty big, if Chime is willing to kill her sister for it." "What if they were framed?" Chase offered the option. "Who would frame them?" Crimson asked. "Sting Palm? He gets off free, with the argent." Seashell replied. "Makes sense actually." Chase nodded. Crimson nodded, "But then why would Miss Palm phone Sting Palm to tell him someone was snooping around?" "Perhaps, she wasn't phoning him?" Chase offered. He took another sip of the hot brew. Good thing he was a police-pup, otherwise this case would impossible, he smiled to himself. "Maybe she was phoning the Sailfins? To tell them someone else was looking for Mr Sting?" "Your suggesting the Sailfins are looking for Sting?" Crimson tilted his head slightly. "Could be, Seashell find out what Palm is doing nowadays." The German-Sheperd told the Red fox. Seashell nodded and pulled her laptop closer to herself and started her search. Crimson cleared his throat, "But, remember that Palm didn't frame them. Chase gave a smile and shrugged, "How much proof did the police have that it was Sailfins that did it?" Crimson turned to Seashell, "Any idea?" Seashell looked up at them, "Enought of it." "Still might have happened." Chase replied. "So, they got out of prison just to find Sting? How much money would he had to have taken?" Blue-eyes asked them, with raised brows. "Well, lets say I'm the Sailfins-" Chase started. "What, both of them?" Blue-eyes asked. "Just let me finish," the police-pup frowned at him,"I get out of prison, with plans to find Palm, he took my money. I get Miss Palm, his wife, to help me in my search for her husband. But I recall that she happens to be the teacher of my son, I miss him terribly, not much chance of his foster family handed him over to some escaped convicts, are they now? No, so I kidnap him! And same with my daughter, but where did I take them?" ♤♡♤♡♤♡♤ Everest watched the snow fall outside her window, it fell like soft pollen puffs. She was about to turn away when something caught her eyes, she turned her gaze back to the window. There was only footprints in the snow (most likely from earlier in the day). ♤♡♤♡♤♡ Camellia Mistra held the large envelope in her paws, soon she would have to exchange it for two briefcases. If she tried, she could take a pretty good guess about what was in them. Sure she would like to open the case just to clarify the contents, but she probably wouldn't see the light of day if she did. She looked down at the snow she was walking on, it was so white. She dropped to her knees and rolled a small snowball. She giggled at the coldness, she wasn't used to seeing snow. She stood back up and dusted herself off, she would have to get going now, other wise she wouldn't make the deadline in time. ♤♡♤♡♤♡♤ Jenna looked at the cream husky before her. "Look, I won't ask you again: where is the money?" asked Chime Sailfin. Jenna stared at her, "I've already told you, I do not know." "I know you know, so tell me!" growled Chime. "I don't know!" cried out Jenna. The door opened then, another husky stood there, the male, she could now see the colour of his fur more clearly, it was brown with grey. "Chime? What on Earth are you doing?" demanded Floss. The cream husky twirled around to face the other dog, her face held a expression of panic, but it disappeared as quickly as it has come. "I caught her almost out of the front door, I caught her and brought her back here." explained Chime, now calm and clear minded. "What was all that shouting?" asked Floss. "She was the one doing the shouting, she wanted to know when she could leave." came the reply. "Did you hurt her at all?" "No! She's my daughter, what kind of a mother do you think I am?" Chime sounded offended. "Hey, I didn't mean it that way.." he enveloped his wife in hug, Chime looked somewhat uncomfortable. ♤♡♤♡♤♡♤ "Camellia, hi." Crimson greeted the Labrador as he saw her, walking past him. Camellia twirled around, she looked shocked to see Blue-eyes. "Hey...?" she quickly said 'hello' more cheerfully, "Oh, hi!" "Hey, where are you headed?" Crimson asked. "Just home now." Camellia said cheerfully. "Okayy." "So, I'd best be off now, mum doesn't want me being late, bye!" she smiled. "Bye." Crimson returned the smile. Camellia went on her way, she hurried, if she didn't she would miss the deadline. She ran for a bit even, she soon reached the old dirty corner shop she had been to so many times. She pushed the door open confidently. The Blood-hound was still there, she walked up to him. "How may I help you?" asked the Blood-hound. "Nightflame." she replied, the elderly dog led her to the secret passageway. She went through it and down the dirty, winding stairway. She passed the other wooden doors, to the largest one, she knocked. "Come in." came a voice from inside. Camellia pushed the door open, and she faced a snow white wolf, with piercing blue eyes, she wore a sleeveless, long, black dress. She had golden hoops pierced into both ears, two large brown and white bull terriers stood in the room, they were most likely bodyguards. "Ma'am." Camellia bowed. "Arizta! Do you have any good news for me?" the white wolf asked. Camellia gave her the large envelope, "The reply for you." The she-wolf accepted the envelope and tore it open like a child opening gifts on Christmas. She read it quickly and squealed with joy, she jumped up and hugged one of the bodyguards. "It was a yes!" she cried. She then turned back to face Camellia, "Of course, they did, I would have too!" Camellia nodded, "Yes, of course." "Ooh, can you take the messenger the suitcases now?" she asked, curiously. She toyed with her one of her large earings. Camellia nodded, "Of course I can." The wolf leapt forwards to stand infront of the Ladrador, "Are you sure? They will be a bit heavy." Camellia backed away slightly, "I am positive, Miss Orminisia." "Alright! I'll get someone to get them for you." Orminiasia the white wolf smiled, and then giggled like a pleased little child. ♤♡♤♡♤♡♤ Aracka sighed, she ran her fingers through the fur on her head, it was great that her husband was back, but that didn't bring her children back. They were still missing, the police were giving up all hope of finding them. Since after 48 hours there wasn't usually much hope of solving a case. She was exhausted, she hadn't slept a wink all week, but that's what coffee was for, right? She heard footsteps behind her, she turned, there was her husband standing, he smiled at her, "Are you okay, honey?" Aracka nodded, "I'm fine." "Look, I'm sorry I haven't really be home, but you know my work is important, and I didn't get any of you messages or phone-calls." her husband told her. "I know." Aracka sighed. She stared out of the window, she looked at the snow, as it sparkled under the sun's golden rays. "You look tired," her husband commented with an smile, he placed his hand around her shoulders, "Why don't you go have a rest?" Aracka leant her head on his shoulder, "I don...I can't. What if the police phone? Or what if the kidnappers finally send a ransom?" Her husband shook his head, "Wouldn't they have already sent a ransom if they were going to? Now, go and take a nap, I'll come and get you if the police do phone." Aracka shook her head negatively, "I can't." "Go on, the world won't stop moving if you have a sleep." "You know, Crimson and some of his friends think they can find the kidnappers, do you think that's safe?" "Well, I doubt they'll find anything." "But, it's not very safe." Her husband shrugged, "Not exactly, I guess." ♤♡♤♡♤♡♤ Blue-eyes shut the front door, he was soon greeted by his mother. "Crimson! Are you still trying to fin Jenna and Phil?" asked Aracka. The door opened again and Chase stepped inside, "Hello!" Crimson nodded slowly at his mother, "Yeah, me and Chase and Seashell." "I'm going to have to forbid you from doing so." the husky told her her foster son. "Why?" Chase and Blue-eyes asked in unison. "Because, I don't want you doing it, it's not safe." came the reply. "Nothing will happen, promise!" Crimson assured her. ''I said, I don't want you doing it." Aracka said sternly. (THIS CHAPTER IS FINISHED) Category:Fanfics Category:Fanon Category:Chapters Category:Snow In The Mountains Category:Stories By TheArcticDove